The Culprit
by Helenna 'Uchiha
Summary: Supongo que el culpαble de todo reαlmente soy yo, y no importα cuαnto lo intente; Sαkurα no me perdonαrα por hαber sido tαn idiotα… One-shot SαsuSαku .::Sαsuke's Perspective::.


_**Author's Note: **_Chicas, estoy realmente apenada con todas y cada una de ustedes. _¿Por qué razón? _Por no actualizar mis historias. Me ha sido realmente difícil por el tema de la inspiración, y como no he querido hacer un asco de continuación no he subido nada, pero, _**les tengo un trato ;)**_. Les estaré dejando pequeñas historias como esta en el transcurso de la semana, ya que todavía no salgo de clases y los maestros me han dejado demasiada tarea; y sin falta, la otra semana actualizo **I'm NOT your Bitch **& **This Bad Boy, That Good Girl… **¿Qué tal les ha parecido la idea? Espero y me sepan esperar, si no es mucho pedir .

Okay, por hoy les dejo esta historia, la cual les puedo decir, esta basada en un sueño que tuve este sábado xD

**PD.-** ¡Fue bastante difícil narrar desde la perspectiva de Sasuke-chan! Tal vez hasta salio algo OC. Espero que la narrativa no haya sido un reverendo asco :S

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es totalmente de Kishi-sensei. Créanme, no le convendría que fuera mia. _No no no _:B

* * *

><p>La veo caminar desde el otro lado de la calle y me doy cuenta de cuanto ha cambiado. Aquella chica que conocí cuando tenía 14 años, aquella insegura, penosa y bajita chica ya casi había desaparecido.<p>

Excepto en lo de la baja estatura, por supuesto.

La había reemplazado esa muchacha que caminaba de forma tan… _sensual. _Con ese vestido de rayas negras y blancas que resalta su figura, a juego con esas botas de tacón de aguja y su largo cabello suelto, hacia que perdiese la cabeza.

¿Quién iba a decir que yo seria el que sufriría después? Ahora no me cabe la menor duda de que el karma existe.

Luego de cruzar la calle entra al café donde me encuentro y me busca con la mirada, no tardando en hallarme.

Cuando llego a la mesa hice ademan de levantarme para ponerle la silla, pero me freno al instante.

—Tranquilo caballero—dijo tomando asiento— hola, Sasuke— me sonríe con una fila de perfectos dientes blancos, y me hizo recordarla cuando estos estaban desacomodados.

—Hn.

—Dios, tan comunicativo como siempre— inquirió haciendo una mueca.

—Hola Sakura— le digo, y ella sonríe de nuevo.

— ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?— pregunta el camarero acercándose.

—Uhm, un cappuccino estaría bien— ordeno ella sonriéndole al tipo, aturdiéndolo.

—Un café negro— musito yo, utilizando una mirada intimidante en el que lo hace alejarse, no sin antes mirar a Sakura.

De hecho, no fue el único en mirarla. Al entrar al café, todos y cada uno de los estúpidos que aquí se encontraban la recorrieron con la mirada hasta que tomo asiento. _**Imbéciles.**_

—Y… ¿Qué me cuentas?— me pregunto después de un rato.

—No mucho—respondí— ¿y tu?

—Pues… no tanto. Acabo de graduarme y eso, al fin.

— ¿Y ya conseguiste empleo?

—No— contesto torciendo el gesto—pero Hinata dijo que iba a investigar en la empresa de su familia.

— ¿Y porque no trabajas en Uchiha Corp.?— le ofrecí, haciendo que se sorprendiera.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Aa. Solo es cuestión de que hable con mi padre— acote.

—Pues te lo agradecería muchísimo— dijo con una sonrisa— pero no me citaste para hablar de negocios, ¿o si?

—No— le conteste. —En realidad estamos aquí para hablar de nosotros, bueno, yo quiero hablar de nosotros— inquirí y ella alzo una ceja.

— ¿De nosotros? ¿En que aspecto?— pregunto, y me quede en silencio.

Mire sus orbes jade, los cuales me interrogaban con la mirada.

Duramos un buen rato mirándonos solamente, hasta que el camarero volvió con nuestro pedido.

—Aquí esta su orden.

—Gracias— le dijo Sakura y el tipo le sonrió.

—Hn. Puedes irte— ordene al ver que se había quedado embelesado de nuevo con ella.

El tipo me miro con el ceño fruncido y dio media vuelta.

—Entonces…—inquirió ella— ¿Cómo quieres que hablemos de nosotros?

—De nosotros tú y yo. No de mejores amigos— acote y sus labios formaron una pequeña 'o'.

— ¿Y que es de lo que quieres hablar?

—De mis sentimientos hacia ti— dije sin rodeos. Sakura pareció sorprenderse pero luego recupero la compostura.

—Ya se cuales son, Sasuke. Tu solo me quieres como amiga— acoto fríamente.

—Ya no, Sakura. Me di cuenta de muchas cosas mientras no estuvimos juntos— admití— y no solo te quiero como amigo…

— ¿A no?— espeto con ironía.

Me quede observándola un momento. Era realmente difícil para mi abrirme de esta manera; _**suspire.**_

—Te amo, Sakura— confesé, con el corazón extrañamente acelerado.

Ella duro un momento shockeada, y después comenzó a reír. Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Sasuke? No, ¡ya se! Seguro se trata de otra broma, ¿con quien apostaste ahora?

—No es ninguna apuesta, Sakura— gruñí.

—Bueno, no te molestes. Es que como la última vez así fue…— inquirió, haciéndome recordar la maldita apuesta que hice con el dobe de Naruto, en la que el se le declaraba a Hinata y yo a Sakura.

El, por su parte, termino de novio de Hinata y yo engañe a Sakura. No me hablo en meses.

—Es difícil de creer— concluyo.

—Lo se, pero aunque no lo creas, el tiempo me hizo cambiar— dije y ella negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo Sasuke, además, ¿Por qué hasta ahora? Tengo 10 años conociéndote y justo cuando te estoy olvidando tu sales con esto. ¿Acaso estas jugando?— inquirió molesta y puedo jurar, con ganas de llorar.

Y no la culpo por molestarse, en realidad. Yo se perfectamente que ella desde que me conoció me adora, pero como el idiota orgulloso que soy no quise tomarla en serio y era cada que yo quería y tenia ganas de corresponderle un poco.

Realmente soy un imbécil. Aunque lo bueno de todo esto, es que ella se halla conformado con ser mi mejor amiga; porque como tal siempre la respete.

— ¿Y que, Sasuke? ¿A dónde quieres llegar?— musito sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—A pedirte una oportunidad, Sakura. Comprende que esto es bastante duro y humillante en cierto modo para mi, y te pido que lo pienses con detenimiento— acote mirándola directamente a sus ojos verdes.

Bien dice el dicho _''nunca aprecias lo que tienes hasta que lo vez perdido''_ y era justo lo que me pasaba. Jamás vi con atención los bonitos ojos de Sakura.

—Se que si, en efecto, para ti es demasiado difícil abrirte, pero espero que puedas entender que ahora no puedo ofrecerte otra cosa que mi amistad, y espero que eso te sirva— dijo, recitando exactamente lo que yo le dije el día que la rechace hace 7 años cuando ambos teníamos 17, y cuando teníamos 20, y hace un año apenas.

Nunca olvido lo que le dije. Y al parecer, yo tampoco.

Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio, y después ella se levanto de la mesa.

—Sakura, no…

—No tiene caso que me quede, Sasuke. Esto me duele y preferiría irme— dijo quedito, interrumpiéndome.

—Y… ¿al menos te veré después?— le pregunte y ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Cuando quieras. Sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti— contesto con lágrimas en los ojos, caminando hacia la puerta.

La vi cruzar la calle de nuevo y subirse a su auto rojo, arrancar e irse hasta desaparecer por completo de mi vista.

Nunca pensé que esto fuera a suceder después de todo. En verdad le dije que la amaba, porque así lo siento, y ella no me creyó nada. _Absolutamente nada._

Supongo que el culpable de todo realmente soy yo, y no importa cuanto lo intente; Sakura no me perdonara por haber sido tan idiota…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>

Vamos, _Sasuke-kun_ se los **agradecerá** :B

Oks, no **._.**


End file.
